This invention relates to methods and compositions for paint and coating removal. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions containing a carbonate such as alkylene carbonate or dialkyl carbonate or both, dibasic ester, or a pyrrolidone and a mono-ester.
Paint removing compositions are commonly used in industry, such as for stripping paint from thermoplastic olefin (TPO) surfaces that make up automotive body panels and bumpers. Conventional paint remover compositions include methylene chloride, phenol, or caustic. Each of these materials, however, has inherent problems during use. While methylene chloride-based compositions are very effective as paint removers, methylene chloride is a highly volatile material that is considered toxic. Similarly, phenol is highly toxic. Furthermore, caustic causes burns and attacks aluminum. Due to the deficiencies and disadvantages of conventional paint removing compositions, new paint removing compositions are highly desirable.
The present invention provides formulations and methods for the removal of coatings, especially paint, using less hazardous materials than conventional processes.
One form of the present invention is a method for removing coatings including the steps of formulating a composition comprising a carbonate, a dibasic ester and a mono-ester, and optionally a ketone, optionally a glycol ether, optionally an alcohol, optionally an organic sulfur-containing compound, and also optionally containing a thickener. The composition is then used to treat a coated surface by dipping, brushing, or any other suitable technique at a temperature between about 45xc2x0 C. and 75xc2x0 C.
Another form of the present invention is a method for removing coatings including the steps of formulating a composition comprising a carbonate, a pyrrolidone and a mono-ester, and optionally a ketone, optionally a glycol ether, optionally an alcohol, optionally an organic sulfur-containing compound, and also optionally containing a thickener. The composition is then used to treat a coated surface by dipping, brushing, or any other suitable technique at a temperature between about 45xc2x0 C. and 75xc2x0 C.
Still another form of the present invention is a composition for removing coatings that includes a carbonate, a pyrrolidone and a mono-ester, and optionally a ketone, optionally a glycol ether, optionally an alcohol, optionally an organic sulfur-containing compound, and also optionally containing a thickener.